1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device for adjusting the width of the waistband of a skirt or a pair of trousers. The inventive device has a U-shaped clip which slides on to the waistband perpendicularly to the longitudinal direction of said waistband. Said clip consists of two limbs. Said limbs are interconnected on the top side and run essentially parallel to each other. The waistband is arranged in a fold.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such devices are known, for instance, from the German patent 221 474. This patent discloses a waistband that is guided through the limbs of the clip in a fold and is affixed inside the garment by means of a clamp. It is foreseen to attach the clip to the garment. This allows the flexible adjustment of the width of a waistband. The disadvantage thereby is that the clamped fold can move over time owing to the movements of the person wearing the trousers or skirt, or the waistband becomes threadbare over time at the point of clamping. Moreover, the clamp is located entirely inside the waistband and can be unpleasantly bulky. Furthermore, the fold of the waistband is visible externally, which is rather negative in appearance. By virtue of the fact that the clip is to be attached to the garment it cannot be used for a variety of trousers or skirts.